percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Power of Izanagi
'''The Power of Izanagi '''is the entire story that connects all of the Mage together, also represents Tsukuru's backstory and his motives throughout the story. He is known to be the most powerful Mage, and the story is split into multiple parts that have different characters as narrators. Chapter Overview Youth Youth is the first narrator of the story, and brings forth the situation at hand, She is the leader of the Order, and represents the stability along with Amaterasu herself. Mariko Mariko is the second narrator and is shown to be more unemotional than her previous character. She is shown to also be mentioned as a slave to Izanami rather than her mage, their relationship is shown to have broken, between Mariko's story and The Power of Izanagi. Shiro Tsukishima Tsukishima is the thrid narrator and is shown to be more about duty and honor to Tsukiyomi, rather than pure carnage, he views life as something unexplainable and defies all that anyone else says. He is loyal to Tsukiyomi alone, but does remain a member of the Order. Noah Noah is shown to be the Fourth and final narrator, he is shown to be very powerful when it comes to defensive skills, having improved since his time with Susanoo. He also takes loyalties with Youth, and only seeks her to lose by his hand and no one else's. The Power of Izanagi Chapter 1: Youth: Everything but the Rain I now sat on the ground as I gazed at him. Tsukuru was now floating above in the sky as he rose towards a small fracture in the sky. In a beam of light, he was shrouded with even more power. I didn't understand what could've happened. What went wrong? He was so calm and silent, there couldn't have been a reason for this to happen. But sadly, there was. I turned to see Mariko. She was unemotional. There wasn't a gleam of desperation, no sadness, nothing. She gazed at him with a blank expression. Almost as if she were unfazed by his decision. Surrounding me the others lied. Noah was to my left unconscious and beaten. I wanted to do something about this but I was powerless. Tsukishima, was ok. He kneeled on the ground as he closed his left eye out of sheer pain. I knew what he was going to do. He was going to use a spell from that book of his. It was his last resort move, but the thing about that was. How much longer could he go? He rose to his feet as he sighed. "Tsukuru!" He called out as he stopped and retreated back down towards him. Tsukuru smiled as he flipped his hair back leaving on strand of hair down almost instictively proud of that one. "Tsukishima." He smiled. "What is it that you seek to obtain from all of this? All that this violence will cause is nothing but madness. I've learned what it means to kill everything. I know what it means to be truly alone, do you wish to die alone?" Tsukuru closed his eyes as he began to laugh. "Your words mean nothing. I could careless about this world, or suffurage in the end, all I'm after is the Power of Izanagi." My entire by began to shiever as I realized what it was he was speaking of. "The power of Izanagi?" Tsukishima wondered. "And what exactly is that? Do you wish to be come the God of Creation and life itself?" "Something like that." Tsukuru smiled. "It will be revealed in all due time, but as for this pathetic place, it's nothing but a stepping stone for me. I will destroy you all. In due time, you all will fall to me and my army of monsters. I will rise the ones of destruction and we shall lay waste to you all and then to the earth. Soon after I conquer the earth, I shall rise to the heavens and slaughter the Gods themselves." "And you think the Gods aren't aware of your betrayle!" I called out. "Kotoamatsukami built this place, and Kotoamatsukami knows of everything that has taken place here. In all due time, we shall send you to the deepest parts of Yomi!" In a flash of movement, he disappeared. Seconds later he appear right before me as his eyes settled and he grasped my chin in his hand. "Yomi will be destroyed soon enough, I shall rise the Gods of Yomi, the ones that Izanami created long ago, and when that happens even the wrath of Susanoo won't be enough to stop them." Releasing my chin he walked away as the portal closed he vanished to leave a withering purple tulup. I gazed at it wondering what it was that we had walked into. "Tsukishima, can you heal everyone here?" I asked with my eyes fixed on the flower. He rose with a grunt as he walked over. "Yes, I can heal off you together." Taking a deep breath, he opened his left eye and time itself stopped. For five seconds, I couldn't do anything. Breath, interperate, think or even see. In a brisk wind, I returned back to light as everyone woke up from their colma. Kushina was now back alive. He had died so early during the fight, that I had forgotten about her. I wondered what Noah would say, but he surprised all of us, by being quiet. I took a deep breath and rose to have an ominous explosion. I turned to see the fixed sport with the flower as a woman walked out of it. She had black white eyes and long brown hair sporting a long dress made of various patterns. She seemed to be beautiful, but I knew it was all a disguise. "It's been forever since, I meet with one of you. Isn't that right, Mariko." The woman smiled as she let loose extreme power. I keened my eyes to see a hidious face and body, her body was rotting and I could teel I knew which goddess this was. "Izanami." I murmured as she smiled. "My dear Mage, nice to finallly the rest most of you." The goddess smiled as she walked through us six confused teens. Chapter 2: Youth: Information about the Past The Goddess strutted through the six of us, as I glared at her thouroghly. I didn't understand why didn't she come when we needed her most. Right now I wanted to punch her in the face, the fact that Mariko was emotionless actually made sense now. She didn't care about life all she cared about was her dominion over the dead. With a calm expression she took aim upon Tsukishima. "I can see why she chose you after all, Shiro Tsukishima, the one that killed man. Cold Blooded Killer, that's what they call you. If anything I would've picked you up sooner, but I focused my attention over my deals rather than creating a Mage. I got stuck with that one." She nodded over at Mariko as she smiled. "The Goddess of Creation and destruction. Izanami." Tsukishima answered. "Acutally its Creation and death, I can understand why you'd think deastruction, as to the way I wanted to kill off many humans born into this world." "Do you still do that?" Noah asked. "Only, when people ask stupid question." She bared a crazed smile, and then focused on me. "Youth, you sure have gotten stronger sicne your time with Amaterasu, I can see why she chose you as well. Mainly I should've killed Tsukuru when I had that chance." "Why didn't you, Master." Mariko announced emotionless as she walked forward. "I thought you could kill anyone you'd wish to." She said with a blank expression making her way through the crowd untill she was right before the Goddess herself. "Mariko, you surely are a pain. I can see why no one speaks with you." Izanami murmured. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what to say. "As for the whole reason why I didn't kill him was because I couldn't, he was far too owerful in his youth, and as a result, he rendered me weak. If I had used my full power I wouldn't be capable of exacting my vengence upon Izanagi, when the day was up. Wonder why I always asked you to kill off one thousand humans everyday." Mariko's gaze didn't falter, it just stayed blank like it was nothing important to change. "I se your medicine is working better than ever, Mariko will you honor everyone by explaining the reasons for why Tsukuru dispises you best." In a glim out of her eye, I thought I saw a tear, but taking a sigh the girl sat down cross legged. "Tsukuru is a Mage of Izanagi, the God of Creation and Life. WIth that none of you know the true purpose and power that Izanagi posesses. He possesses a unique illusion that can perserve life, while Izanami has the powers of illusion that can decided the fate of said life. While Izanagi changes Destiny, Izanami decideds it, and as a result we both know each others powers. But I am stronger than Tsukuru." "If that story is true," Noah commented. "Then why is it that he defeated you, and you were unable to stop him." "That can be answered clearly, she was not channeling into my powers at the time, she allowed Tsukuru to get away, in order to allow my approach to take place. I summoned myself here soon after, to advise you all that you must train and be prepared, because he will come here first, and after that he will lay waste to the rest of the world. With his powers even the weaklings won't stand a chance. The order of balance will be currupted, he shall bring down the world and as a result the Gods of all creation will seize to exist. Kotoamatsukami was created to protect you just as you were created to protect both yourselves and the heavens." "So you want us to fight, Tsukuru with his new powers?" Noah added. "I have illusionary abilities of my own, next time I'll go all out. If its to protect Tsukiyomi, I shall pour my heart and soul into the fight." Tsukishima added. "Besides, next time, I know not to just use my spells. I'll use the other things I know." "I know one thing, Shiro is definitely the best of you all, if anything you could've became a wonderful villan to oppose the Gods. I am satisfied to have you as one with the Order." Izanami turned as she glared back at Mariko. "Child, learn your limits and do as what needs to be done, I took that away from you for a reason, I foresaw your destiny. After all I see what must be done. You must use my true power in order to win. That is an order, not a suggestion child." In an illusion she vanished leaving the same withering flower. I gazed over at Mariko and wondered what the goddess had meant. "What did she mean?" "She meant that I have no emotions." She said boldly claiming it as a fact. "I am just a weapon and survant to Izanami, and that is all I'll ever be. I am going to my hall, farewell to all. I shall be in stasus until the next attack, and Noah, please try not to get angery with Tsukuru, he shall be dealt with by me. After all, it is my destiny." She turned coldly as she walked away into the distance. Tsukishima smiled. "Heed her warning, because it will take more that your power alone to defeat Tsukuru, besides, I sense that something more powerful will await you. Something of your power's ancient past." Tsukishima smiled. as he headed towards his own corridor. "Youth, I hope we can defeat him, after all it's our job to maintain the peace." He vanished into a red aura, leaving Noah, Kushina and I behind. Chapter 3: Mariko: The Nightmare Realm Silence ran across my mind as I skulked towards my cabin. Now there was no reflection on my face. I had no emotions. All those days of fear and horror were behind me now. Making it into the hall, I glanced throughout the entrance. A long hall with various pillars stood leading towards a throne stage that excilladed into two paths. On the left you'd enter another spiritual hall and on the right you would get to the corridor that confined my bedroom. I made my way towards the bedroom as I reflected on what had happened. Tsukuru had failed me. He had proven his motives by betraying that of the order. Nothing left was done. I had to kill him. Izanami had ordered me to do so. I sat on my bed now glancing at a faint image of me on the counter. It was me, in the past. When I could smile. When I could have emotions. It was a time when the drug didn't cloud my thoughs or surpress my emotions. Taking a sigh of exhaustion I opened a cobbert to find my drawing materials. I had gotten into art after having taken on the effect of the new drug. It was the only way I could express the repressed emotions. I needed something to get my mind off of this task. The Death of Tsukuru. How could I ever bar to think of killing him? Emotionlessly I closed my eyes as I took the pencil and began to draw. Opening them, I drew a forest of darkness. In the center I drew a young boy that seemed to resemble Tsukuru. He seemed to have a powerful gaze as darkness enveloped the page. In a sudden snap, the pencil broke as I tossed the drawing pad away. I laid down on my bed. I wanted to have an angery face, but sadly the drug refrained me from showing agression. In a sharp fade of light a being appeared. It was only faint but definately there. I glance over to see a Goddess. She seemed to be very powerful and extremely dangerous. "Another one." I murmured. "Wise, to chose those words." She said. "I'm sorry for your life turning out like this, it's my fault many of you turned to be like this." I gazed at her unaware of what she was speaking of. Without emotions, I could barely ask questions, and when I did the often came out as comments. "Forgive me, I should've known that your drug restricts you from speaking your mind, along with putting to much emotion into your words." "I could ask a million questions, but in the end it would mean nothing." I said blankly. I had bluffed of course, but the goddess seemed to take heart into such a thing. "I must partake some responsiblity, I should've been more informative about Tsukuru when Izanagi had approached me about him. He asked about his life, but I just told him that he was an orphan. I didn't go into detail and because of that, Izanagi chose him as his Mage. He failed to see the darkness in Tsukuru's heart." I nodded, feeling ashamed. Only I understood that feeling. Everyone else just saw me as a vessal for the Goddess Izanami. The mindless servant of the Goddess of Death and Creation. "Tsukuru." I murmured. "Forget him, please do what has to be done for the fate of the world. Izanagi has lost his will and Tsukuru is taking more and more of his power as time goes on, our time of reackoning is cutting closer. Even Izanami is beginning to find strange things within Yomi. It's only time before the world is put in danger." "So, I'm supposed to defeat Tsukuru and bring the world back from the edges of Chaos." "Yes, even said goddess will reign supreme if all of Kotoamatsukami dies." The Goddess smiled. "I cannot do this alone, I need a mage that seems to have the powers said to be capable of defeating Izanagi's. That power is only held by you and Izanami, but she cannot intervene with said occurance. It is even beyond her control now." "Tsukiyomi, The Goddess of The Moon." I replied. "That is your name, you were once feared as the Nightmare Realm, I know that I can do this, but . . ." I faltered. For some reason, I couldn't get through to that part of my brain. I couldn't say what I wanted to say. Gazing at the goddess, her eyes faltered towards me. Her eyes were now changing to blue as she smiled. "Surprising that you known such title. Yes, I was claimed to be the Nightmare Realm, that was during our time of creation, and that gave birth to many other titles. I was also known to the Goddess of Time at one point in time, but that was changed when another was chosen." She glittered in a harshed light for a moment as it began demenishing. "I have no more time, besides, I must speak with my Mage. The Order needs you, Mari make sure that you kill of Tsukuru before it's too late, that day of reackoning will come soon. When that comes the strongest will appear. I fear that Susanoo's enemies will return along with the Gods of thunder . . ." WIth that the Goddess faded and I was alone once again. I understood nothing, but I knew that the Goddess had only made me more devoted to training my mind. I headed for the other hall, in order to practice patience. Chapter 4: Mariko: Meditation Chapter 5: Tsukishima: The Invasion Begins- Showdown at the lake Category:Mage Category:Chapter Page Category:Original Idea